BSHS
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Amy is an exchange student from Australia, coming to America for the first time to attend Barden South High School. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Here is my latest fic that is AU. I'm not usually one to write AU stories, but this has been in my head for forever and I finally wrote it out.**

* * *

Barden South High School in Georgia was known for it's amazing football team, it's kick-ass drama program, and it's choir - more specifically the acapella groups within that choir. There were technically four acapella groups, but the only two that mattered were the Barden South Bellas and the Treblemakers. Even though they were from the same school and often performed together in concert choir, they were insanely competitive when it came to region and state championships at the end of the year. The choir program was the main reason Amy Wilson chose to go to BSHS. Only arriving in America two weeks ago, Amy knew practically no one except for her host parent, who also happened to be the principal of the school, Ms. Aubrey Posen.

Aubrey was pretty cool despite the endless list of house rules. The one that seemed to really stick out to Amy (not only because it was italicized, bold, and underlined, but also because Aubrey said it three times in a row as soon as they met) was " _ **No boys. NO boys. NO BOYS**_."

Amy already felt like this rule was going to be a problem seeing as she loved boys. Back in Tasmania she had at least three boyfriends at a time and she wasn't the least bit shy when it came to orgies. She figured she'd give Aubrey a little slack, though. Especially since the whole point of coming to America was to get rid of her past self and start over.

"Amy! Let's go!" Aubrey called up the stairs of her two story apartment. Amy knew how much money principals of public schools made each year and knew there was no way Aubrey could afford this flat by herself, but judging by the photos of Aubrey standing next to an older man with the title "Senator Posen", she figured the young woman must be a daddy's girl. "You don't want to be late on your first day!'

Amy sighed and took one more look at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a jean skirt, a blue three-quarter length sleeve shirt, and flats with her hair up in a high ponytail. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

* * *

The drive to school was filled with silence. Aubrey kept her eyes on the road, both hands at the wheel while Amy stared out the window with her headphones in. They pulled up to the school and Amy's jaw dropped. Her school back in Tasmania was tiny compared to this. Noticing the look on her face, Aubrey spoke up.

"There are about 550 to 600 kids in each graduating class. You won't even meet some of the people you're graduating with."

Amy looked at her and then back at the school. "Well," she said. "Don't want to be late..."

They exited the car and walked up the steps to Barden South. Kids were hanging out on the steps and catching up with their friends that they didn't see over the summer. Amy felt the sudden urge to cling to Aubrey like a child. She didn't know how she was going to make friends here. Girls were already giving her snooty looks and the boys just looked gross.

"School gets out at 2:05, but I won't be able to leave until around 4:30 or 5-ish. So, either you can come in my office and wait for me or you can take the bus," Aubrey told her.

Amy took one more look at all the new faces around her before settling her eyes on Aubrey. "I'll come to your office."

A bell rang and a bunch of kids ran inside. Amy looked at Aubrey in slight panic.

"That's the five minute warning bell," Aubrey said with a small smile. "I'll walk you to your locker and then take you to your first class."

They entered and found her locker on the second floor of the three floored building. Her locker was next to a rather alternative looking girl whom Aubrey addressed as Beca. The girl didn't even acknowledge Aubrey and Amy was surprised.

"She's never like me," Aubrey explained when the brunette was gone. "Anyway, are you ready for your first class?" They walked together to Amy's class, Aubrey explaining after school programs.

"When are auditions for the Bella's?" Amy asked once they reached the door to her homeroom.

"Auditions are next week," Aubrey grinned at her enthusiasm. "I was a Bella, too, ya know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I-" The bell ringing interrupted her and Aubrey watched as Amy blanched, her eyes growing wide.

"Please don't leave me," she told Aubrey. "I know I exude confidence and beauty, but I am a train wreck on the inside right now."

Aubrey held back a laugh and grabbed Amy's arm, guiding her inside the classroom. An older man was standing at the front of the class, writing his name on the dry erase board. All eyes turned to Amy as they entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilcox," Aubrey greeted.

"Ms. Posen, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, thank you," She turned to Amy, who was hiding behind her. "This is our newest student, Amy Wilson. She's from Australia."

"Welcome, Amy!" The teacher grinned cheerfully.

"Uhhh... G'day," Amy mumbled.

"Well," Aubrey clapped her hands together and took a step back. "I'll leave you to it. Amy, why don't you find a seat?"

"Aubrey," she pleaded quietly, but Aubrey just shook her head, placing her hand on Amy's forearm.

"If you need anything I'll be in my office, okay?" She squeezed her gently before leaving the room.

Amy turned back to the class, her eyes searching for a seat.

"Looks like there's one seat left in the back, Ms. Wilson," Mr. Wilcox said and Amy nodded, making her way to the back of the room.

She sat down and looked to her right, finding a handsome looking boy, tapping his foot to the beat of whatever was playing in his earbuds.

"Mr. Swanson, put the music away, please. Class is in session," the teacher called back.

The boy sighed, pulling his headphones out of his ears and putting them in his pocket. He glanced over and Amy quickly averted her eyes, looking to her left.

"Oh hey," she smiled. "You're Beca, right?"

The alternative girl smiled, but Amy could tell it was fake. "Yup, that's me."

* * *

Throughout the day, Amy had met an array of people. There were Beca and Jesse in her homeroom, then she met a senior named Chloe in her Biology class. In English, she met Jessica, Ashley, and Emily, who were freshmen, and in History she met as sophomore, Lily. Then she had lunch where she met another sophomore, Cynthia Rose, and then in a few of her electives she met a girl named Stacie.

While walking to her locker and talking to Stacie, someone bumped into Amy, knocking all of her books to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, fat ass!" The boy snickered along with his friends.

"Fuck off, Bumper!" Stacie yelled back before bending down to help Amy with her things. "Ignore him, he thinks he's the hottest shit in town."

"He got a small dick?" Amy asked and Stacie bust out laughing.

"Probably," she giggled. "He says he only goes out with college girls, but anyone has yet to see him with a female in the past four years."

Amy closed her locker and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't take the bus home, do you?" Stacie asked, her face scrunched in disgust. "I drive to school if you want a ride home."

"Oh, thanks, but I'll actually just wait for Aubrey," Amy smiled warmly at the tall brunette.

"Aubrey?"

"Sorry," Amy shook her head. "I forgot you lot call her Ms. Posen."

Stacie's face scrunched up even more, this time in confusion. "Why are you waiting for Ms. Posen? She didn't give you a detention or some shit, did she?"

"Oh, n-no, she-"

"That bitch!" Stacie exclaimed. "Just because you're the new foreign exchange student and you're vulnerable she thinks she can pick on you and do whatever the hell she wants."

"Stacie," Amy tried to get her new friend's attention.

"Well, that's it! It's time to take that bitch down! We need to-"

"Stacie!" Amy called, looking over the girl's shoulder warily.

Stacie clamped her mouth shut and looked down at a Amy. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Yes, I am," Aubrey spoke up.

Stacie slowly turned around and winced when she saw the principal of the school standing behind her, her hip cocked to the side and her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk covering her lips.

"Stacie," Amy said slowly. "Aubrey is my host parent."

"Fuck," Stacie whispered, dropping her head to her chest in disdain.

"Shall we proceed to my office, ladies?" Aubrey asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

The two girls followed the blonde principal to her office, Stacie silently cursing herself and Amy upset for her new friend. Once they reached Aubrey's large office, Amy immediately began to defend Stacie.

"Aubrey, please give Stacie a detention," Amy pleaded. "She didn't know-"

"Whether she knew I was your host parent or not, she would have said those things, Ames, and that isn't right."

Amy tried her hardest to not smile at the nickname Aubrey just gave her, but it broke out. Aubrey raised her eyebrow at the smile and Amy quickly wiped it off her face. "Come on, this is my first friend. It's the first day of school for God's sake!"

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Posen. It was wrong for me to say those things, I promise it won't happen again." Stacie confessed, biting her lip.

Aubrey pursed her lips and looked between the two classmates before sighing and waving her hand in the air. "Very well," she said. "I don't want to hear anything like that again, though, Ms. Benanti. About me or any other person in this school. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Stacie nodded vigorously.

"Good," Aubrey sat down at her desk. "Have a good evening."

Knowing she was being dismissed, Stacie said a quick goodbye to Amy and left the office as fast as she could.

"Wow," Amy said, sitting down in the chair in front of Aubrey's desk. "She had a lot to say about you."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I have quite the reputation here, Amy. Not many of the students, or even staff, for that matter, like me very much."

"Why not?" Amy frowned. "I think you're pretty great."

Aubrey looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Amy grinned and bent over to grab her backpack off the floor. "Well, since I'm stuck here with you, I might as well get a jump start on my homework." She looked back towards Aubrey's desk and eyed the plaque that read 'Ms. Aubrey Posen - Principal'. "Unless, the principal of the school wants to give me a pass?"

"Nice try."

"Damn."

* * *

 **All right, end chapter one! I have no clue how long this is going to be, but I can guarantee a few pairings in upcoming chapters! Obviously, it will Amy centered, but I plan on having Stacie and Aubrey being a big part of the story and eventually Bumper also. Some of the characters will be a little reworked and OOC, but not too much. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ames! Time to get up!"

Amy groaned and snuggled further into her pillow, mumbling "five more minutes" under her breath.

"You're gonna be late for Bella auditions!"

Amy shot out of bed and was down the stairs in five minutes flat. Aubrey shook her head and laughed at Amy's excitement as well as her appearance. Her hair was a rat's nest on top of her head and her clothes were disheveled. She watched as the girl rushed around the kitchen, making herself a lunch, until she came to a complete stop in front of the fridge.

"Wait," the Aussie said, holding her finger up. "Auditions aren't until after school." She slowly turned and Aubrey hid a smirk behind her coffee mug. "And it's only 6:15! Aubrey!"

"What?" Aubrey feigned offense. "I have to be at work early today and I knew that was the only way to get you out of bed."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment. I'm going back to bed." Amy made a move to head back up stairs, but Aubrey stopped her.

"No way," the principal said. "Go get ready for the day. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Why can't I just take the bus?" Amy complained, flopping down in a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Really?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows at the girl. "You want to take the bus? Fine. Be my guest."

Amy seemed to contemplate the idea. She had no idea what time the bus arrived, who was on her bus, nor where the bus stop even was. "Fine." She sighed and walked back up the stairs, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

* * *

"So, what's it like living with Principal Posen?" Stacie asked as she stood next to Amy's locker.

"Uhh, fine?" Amy replied, not sure how else to answer that question. "Why?"

Stacie shrugged. "It's just weird. I mean she's like, what, forty?"

"She's twenty-eight." Amy frowned at the tall brunette.

"Really?" Stacie scrunched her face up. "She's acts like such an old grouch though."

Amy closed her locker door and practically jumped when she came face to face with Beca. "Jesus, Beca, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," the alt girl said. "I couldn't help but overhear that you live with Posen?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the girl, recalling when she met her on the first day of school and how rude she was to Aubrey. "Y-yeah?"

The brunette didn't say anything; she just nodded and then closed her locker before walking away.

"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all," Stacie commented. She looked down the hall and squealed, smacking Amy on the shoulder repeatedly. "Look who's coming this way!"

Amy turned, rubbing her now sore shoulder, to look down the hall. A young man with swoopy hair and glasses was walking towards them. Amy remember this boy's name was Donald and he was Bumper's best friend. Stacie always gushed about the boy and how much she wished she could be with him.

"Why don't you just ask him out, Stace?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Stacie's face turned red and she shook her head in embarrassment. "No way. No way could I ever do that."

"Why not? I've done it before. Chances are he's just as nervous as you are."

"He doesn't even know I exist." The girl's face fell.

"Are you kidding?" Amy laughed humorlessly. "I've caught that kid checking out your ass almost as much as I've caught you drooling all over him."

"Really?" Stacie's face lit up in delight. "Maybe I will ask him out..."

A voice came over the PA system and anyone who cared paused whatever they were doing to listen. "Attention students, those auditioning to be in the acapella groups need to report to the auditorium in ten minutes. I repeat, Auditions for acapella groups are in ten minutes. Good luck!"

Amy looked at Stacie gleefully. "You ready?"

Stacie smiled, grabbing Amy's hand. "Let's do this."

* * *

"So?" Aubrey said later that night at dinner. "How did auditions go?"

Amy shrugged, shoving a bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Not bad. We had to sing Kelly Clarkson's "Since You Been Gone". I crushed it."

Aubrey smiled. "I've heard you sing in the shower a few times. You're really good."

Amy bit her lip and looked down at her food shyly. "Thanks," she grinned. "I've been told I'm really loud when I sing." In her head, Amy also thought, _'Among other things...'_ , but quickly wiped the thought away.

"You can definitely belt," Aubrey agreed. "I think you'd be good a solos."

"What was it like when you were a Bella?" Amy questioned.

Aubrey took a sip of her wine, thinking the question over. "It was probably the best time of my life."

"You can't be serious," Amy scoffed.

"I'm Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey furrowed her brows at the younger girl.

"Sorry," Amy quickly apologized. "It's just that, high school isn't exactly a walk in the park. And acapella singing is great, but you can't think of one other thing that could top it? You've been out of high school for 10 years."

Aubrey shrugged, taking a bite of green beans. "Nothing compares to my days as a Bella."

"Not even sex?"

Aubrey began to choke on the bite of food she just put in her mouth. She quickly grabbed the wine and took a large gulp, trying to dislodge the vegetables from her throat. "Excuse me, what?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Aubrey, you cannot tell me that acapella singing is just as fun as sex."

"I really don't think this conversation is appropriate-"

"Why not?" Amy asked. "We've both done it. Why not talk about it?"

"Because there's a difference between talking with your girlfriends and talking with a student."

Amy looked down at her empty plate, her face stoic. "Right. Cause I'm just a student to you."

Realizing how the words sounded, Aubrey quickly tried to reword her sentence, but Amy was already standing up to leave. "Amy, wait-"

"I'll be upstairs, doing my homework."

Aubrey watched as the dejected girl took the steps two by two and sighed to herself. "Way to go, Aubs. Opened your big mouth again."

* * *

Amy lay on her stomach on her bed, trying to do her English homework when a knock sounded on her door. She ignored it and continued to work, but Aubrey obviously didn't get the hint as the door opened a second later. "

"Ames? I made some cookies," she said as she tentatively entered the room.

"No thanks," Amy replied.

"Come on," Aubrey set the tray down on her nightstand. "They're chocolate chip peanut butter. I know you love those."

Amy tried her best to not acknowledge the tray of delicious cookies, but the smell wafted up to her nostrils and she was practically salivating at the smell. "Maybe I'll have just one..."

Aubrey grinned triumphantly and handed a cookie over to Amy. Amy sat up and took a bite out of the cookie. Noticing Aubrey was still standing in front of her and staring as she ate the dessert, Amy raised an eyebrow. "Something else you'd like to share with the class?"

Aubrey bit her lip and shifted back and forth on her feet. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know you're more than just a student, Ames. You are a friend." The two shared a small smile and Aubrey continued. "But I am your guardian for the time being and I feel like the subject of sex is a tad too inappropriate."

"So, you don't plan on teaching me about safe sex and shit like that?" Amy smirked.

"Well, I-I... I mean you- But don't you already know-"

Amy let out a small laugh at the blonde's sudden nervousness. "Relax, Bree. I'm well past the subject of safe sex. Hell, back in Australia I-"

"Ames," Aubrey interrupted, putting her hand up in front of her. "Please don't. I really don't think I can handle hearing of your sex escapades right now."

"Ya sure?" Amy challenged. "Cause I've got quite a few stories I can share."

"Yup!" Aubrey replied, turning to leave.

"Like that one time at the drive-in-"

"Not listening!" She began to rush out of the room.

"Or that time with me and those two guys from the touring company of Wicked-"

"I can't hear you!"

* * *

Aubrey was sat her desk reading e-mails when Amy burst through her office door. She looked up and panicked at Amy's beet red face and her labored breathing. "Amy?! What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

Amy shook her head vigorously, holding a piece of paper in her hand and waving it around in Aubrey's face. "I got- I- I got-!"

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and stood from her desk, snatching the paper from the Aussie's hands. "You got...?" She scanned the paper quickly until her eyes settled. "Oh my God! You're a Bella!"

"I'm a Bella!" Amy exclaimed, finding her voice as her breathing calmed down. They two embraced and bounced around the room squealing.

"I'm so proud of you!" Aubrey said, squeezing the girl tightly.

"Thanks!" Amy grinned. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm telling you," Aubrey pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "It will be one of the most memorable times of your life."

"Ya think?" Amy asked, a slight gleam in her eye. "Cause I think that time that I got nailed against a wall was pretty memorable..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smacked the girl on the arm lightly. "You're so crass. And insanely inappropriate."

Amy laughed. "Stacie loves my "sexcapades" stories. I'm thinking of writing a book about them."

"Well, I'm not Stacie. I'm your guardian. It weirds me out when you talk about that stuff."

"I think I know why it freaks you out," Amy offered.

"No thanks," Aubrey said, sitting at her desk again.

"I'm pretty insightful, you might learn a thing or two."

"Back to class, Amy."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure what the hell is happening in this story. I'm just writing whatever the hell comes to mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy loved her new school. She had luckily made friends in each class and had yet to come by any enemies. Well, unless you counted the rivalry between the Bella's and the Treblemakers. It was also only one month into the school year and she knew a lot could go down in the next eight months. Especially, when it came to competitions. There were ten or so girls accepted into the Bella's and Amy knew all of them. She was surprised when she came to rehearsal and found Beca there, sitting next to a very perky Chloe.

"Amy! You made it!" The redhead exclaimed, bouncing over to her and Stacie. "And sorry, I didn't catch the name...?"

"Oh, I'm Stacie!" The tall brunette reached out so Chloe could shake her hand.

Amy loved Stacie to death, but the girl was awkward. She had no social skills and Amy often wondered if she was Stacie's first real friend. Stacie was a bit younger than Amy, but it seemed like she had absolutely no experience when it came to certain things. Especially boys.

Amy had been dating boys since she was 12, yet Stacie had yet to tell her one inkling of a story that involved a boy. Hell, she had yet to tell Amy anything about any other _friends_. While Stacie was awkward in social situations, she excelled everywhere else. Her sense of style was impeccable and her body was practically flawless. Amy was sure her friend could be a model if she wanted. She was also insanely smart. Like, scientist smart. Amy could hold her own when it came to studies, but Stacie wouldn't even have to crack her text book for homework or tests. Amy often wondered why the girl even bothered showing up for school if she already knew all this crap.

"Stacie!" Chloe repeated. "Right. Go ahead and find a seat, ladies!"

Stacie and Amy walked towards the other girls and Amy politely introduced the people she knew to Stacie. Chloe began clapping her hands together and everyone quieted down to listen to their leader. Amy looked over and leaned towards Beca.

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing?" she whispered.

"Guess we really don't know each other," Beca replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Amy nodded her head and turned back to Chloe who was showing them a drawn out plan of their "Road to Nationals" on a large whiteboard. A certain tall blonde quietly entered the room and Amy's gaze wandered. She frowned and stood up, telling Stacie she'd be right back.

"Hey," Amy said softly as she approached Aubrey. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aubrey smiled nonchalantly. "Just wanted to see how everything was going. How you like it so far?"

"It's been like twenty minutes. All I've learned is how we are going to Nationals, nothing on what we're singing. Kinda boring actually." Amy pouted and Aubrey placed her hand on her arm sympathetically.

"The first rehearsal is usually more like a meeting. An overview of the whole year. You'll start singing next rehearsal most likely." Aubrey explained.

"You sure know a lot about the routine for someone who's been out of The Bella's for ten years?" Amy raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, I wrote the whole program, I should know about it."

Amy's jaw dropped in shock. "You _what_?!"

"Amy?" Chloe called out and the two blondes looked towards the redhead. "Sorry, Ms. Posen, but this stuff is kind of important I want to make sure everyone understands."

Aubrey put her hands up and took a step back. "Sorry for interrupting, Chloe. Please continue." She looked at Amy. "I'll see you at home?"

"Uhm, actually..." This time Aubrey's eyebrows shot up. and Amy bit her lip nervously. "I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aubrey smirked. "Hood Night, I presume?"

"How'd you know?"

"I told you," she grinned at the shorter girl. "I wrote this whole program." Aubrey looked over and noticed Chloe still patiently waiting for Amy to return to her seat so they could continue their meeting. "Listen, as long as you have your cellphone with you, I don't mind if you go to Hood Night. But you call me when you get there and if you need a ride home-"

"Yes, mom," Amy sighed sarcastically and Aubrey smacked her lightly on the arm.

"I mean it, Ames." She pointed her finger in Amy's face. "You call me."

"Okay," Amy rolled her eyes, but Aubrey's finger didn't budge. "Okay!"

With one more harsh glance, Aubrey walked away and Amy returned to her seat.

"Parents, am I right?"

* * *

Amy stumbled around the house, looking for Stacie. Loud music was blasting in her ears as people danced and sang. She couldn't find her cellphone nor could she find her best friend and Amy was slowly starting to freak out. Stacie was pretty talkative around Amy, but around other people she resorted into a shell. So, when Amy lost track of her an hour or so after they arrived at the Hood Night party at Chloe's house, she grew very concerned that her friend could be in trouble.

Amy had consumed a few cups of alcohol and was starting to feel the effects of it so finding Stacie before she was a complete goner was very crucial. She walked up the steps of the large house and opened the first door she came upon. Well... she found Stacie all right. And Donald.

"Amy!" Stacie shrieked, pushing Donald off of her. The boy fell of the bed and to the floor with a loud thump. "I-I was just about to- to come l-looking for you!"

"Uhhh huh," Amy nodded slowly, her glazed eyes narrowed. "I knew there was a dirty side to you!"

Stacie blushed, fixing her shirt and biting her lip. She momentarily forgot about Donald and rushed over to Amy excitedly. "He kissed me, Ames!"

"I can see that. You have lipstick everywhere."

"No, but," Stacie brushed her long hair behind her ear, looking suddenly bashful. "You don't understand. I've always kissed the guy first. And they usually never come back for a second date. I know this isn't a first date or anything, but tonight, Donald kiss me first!"

Amy felt her heart constrict for her friend. She had the wrong impression of the tall brunette. Her awkwardness was because she was afraid of getting hurt. Amy knew that feeling all too well. "Well, I'm happy for you. On another note, do you have my cellphone?"

"No, sorry," Stacie shook her head, frowning. "Why do you need it? Are you leaving?"

Amy shrugged slightly. "Aubrey told me if I needed a ride that I should call her. It's getting pretty late and judging by the rowdiness of this party, I really don't want to be here when the cops show up. 'Cause I'm sure someone has called them by now."

Stacie nodded and then leaned down to give Amy a hug. "Well, I'll see you Monday then. Hope you find your phone!"

"Thanks." She glanced down to Donald who either fell asleep or passed out. "You might want to fix that."

As Stacie rushed over to Donald, Amy walked out of the door and right into someone.

"Whoah, hey, watch the goodies!" Bumper exclaimed, holding his red cup in the air along with a phone.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed, reaching for the object only to have Bumper lift it higher out of her reach. "That's my phone!"

"Is it?" He asked, looking at the offending object. "Well, would ya look at that," he grinned slyly, "it is your phone! And look who's number is in there... Mine!"

"Bumper, don't make me hurt you," Amy threatened, taking a step towards him, but he backed away quickly.

The phone started buzzing and Bumper looked at the screen to find Aubrey's name lighting it up with a picture of her and Amy in the background. "Ohhh, it's Ms. Posen!" He gasped drunkenly. Amy tried again to snatch the phone away, but he was too quick and she was too tipsy. He swiped the screen to answer and put the speaker to his mouth, making grunting sex noises. "Ohhh! Ugghhh, Amy! Yeah! Oh yeah, Amy!"

Amy began screaming expletives at him, smacking /punching any body part she could find. "Stop! No, Bumper! STOP IT!" She finally smacked the phone out of his hands, the call ending as it fell to the floor. "You idiot!" she yelled, pushing him back against the wall. The alcohol seemed to completely wear off. Now she was just pissed. She pushed at him again, but Bumper caught her wrists and turned them so now she was against the wall. The next second he was kissing her.

Amy couldn't help but just melt into the kiss. Yes, he was a complete shit-head who deserved to have his balls ripped off, but he was also the first boy in the two months she had been in America that tried to kiss her. A warning bell was going off in her head, something about Aubrey and a "no boy" rule, but his kiss was so intoxicating that those thoughts just drifted away. They seemed to just lose themselves in each other as they made out in the middle of the hallway at a high school party. ' _Could my life be any more of a cliche?_ ' she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, the sound of the front door opening and slamming caused whole party to quiet down. "AMY?!"

With a loud gasp, Amy pushed Bumper off of her and ran to the top of the stairs to find Aubrey climbing them two by two. "Aubrey?"

Aubrey raced up to Amy and grabbed her hand, dragging her back down the steps. "I want this party broken up or else I'll be e-mailing all of your parents before the night is through!" Aubrey called out to the house.

"So what?" Someone scoffed and then high-fived their friend.

Aubrey's head whipped around to the voice and locked eyes with a tall boy who had an afro. "Would you like to lose your unicycle that I know you're one A+ away from getting, Claude?" The boy's smile quickly dropped from his face and he looked down as all his friends hooted and hollered at him, laughing. Aubrey proceeded to the front door, still dragging Amy by the arm behind her.

"Aubrey," Amy grumbled. "Aubrey, STOP!" She pulled her arm away and Aubrey paused in the middle of the front yard before she turned to look at a very upset Amy. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Embarrassing?" Aubrey exclaimed. "I thought you were being hurt!"

"What?" Amy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I called you earlier," Aubrey explained and the realization dawned on Amy. "A boy was making noises and then I heard you telling him to stop and I panicked. I had to rush over here."

"That was Bumper," Amy sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "He stole my phone and I was trying to get it back when you called. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the grass. "I knew you were at a party and things get pretty crazy during Hood Night. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Sorry for embarrassing you."

"No, Aubrey," Amy stepped up and grabbed the older woman's hand. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Now Aubrey was confused and it made Amy smile.

"No one has really cared enough to break up an entire party for me, never mind the fact you thought I was getting raped..." They shared a small grin and Amy tugged on Aubrey's hand. "So, thank you. For caring."

Aubrey pulled Amy in for a side-hug, muttering a "you're welcome", and together they walked to the car with their arms around each other.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sat at the dining room table with her math text book in front of her, doing her homework when Aubrey entered. Amy looked up and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow," she commented. "Where are you going dressed like _that_?"

Aubrey looked down at herself nervously. "What? Is it too much?"

Amy stood up, admiring the black halter dress that came to just above the tall blonde's knees. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was curled around her face. A pair of Christian Louboutin heels completed the expensive outfit.

"No, you look great," Amy said, nodding in approval. "Got a hot date?"

Aubrey bit her lip, fluffing her hair in the mirror over the buffet. "Well, yes, actually."

"With who?"

Aubrey turned to face the Aussie, looking down at her feet as she fiddled with her clutch purse. "Uhm, Professor Mitchell."

Amy frowned, recognizing the name. "Mitchell..." She pondered for a moment. "Mitchell, as in... As in Beca Mitchell?" She asked, shocked. "As in Beca Mitchell's dad?!"

"Yes," Aubrey sighed, ignoring the girl's dramatics and turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Isn't he married?" Amy followed her.

"They're getting a divorce," Aubrey shrugged, getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water.

"Okay," Amy crossed her arms over her chest and squinted her eyes at her guardian. "You do realize this is his _second_ divorce, right?"

Aubrey set the cup down on the counter and took a few steps towards the student, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I'll be fine. This is only our third date anyway."

"Third date... Ew!" Amy scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"What?" Aubrey asked, surprised at Amy's actions.

"Tonight's _the night_?"

The principal sighed, annoyed with this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," Amy shrugged her shoulders as if it would help emphasize what she was saying. " _The_ night. You're gonna do the _deed_... _The night_!"

Aubrey continued to stare at the shorter blonde in confusion.

"SEX, Aubrey!" Amy exclaimed, waving her arms about and Aubrey gasped. "It's the third date! You fuck on the third date!"

"Amy!" Aubrey shrieked. "That's not... You don't think... Oh shit!" She walked over to the island and sat on a bar stool, her head resting in her hands.

"How can you not know the third date always comes with sex?" Amy cried out, walking over to her. "Even _I_ don't let a between my legs until the third date and I have sex all the time!" Aubrey snapped her head up at Amy, giving her a harsh glare and Amy quickly backtracked, holding her hands up in defense. "I _used_ to have sex all the time. Can't even get a guy to kiss me, let alone fuck me, in America."

"Oh, Amy," Aubrey groaned, ignoring the girl's last statement. "I feel sick."

"Bree," Amy sat down next to her and placed a hand on her upper back, rubbing it gently. "It's no big deal. You've had sex before... And if you really like Professor Mitchell then-"

"Amy, you don't understand," Aubrey looked up. "I haven't had sex in years." She gazed at Amy's blank face, knowing the girl wasn't processing that information. " _Years_."

Amy opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to even respond to that. "Jesus."

Aubrey nodded, feeling her stomach lurch. "Fuck!" She got off the stool and ran to the hall bathroom, losing the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Amy quickly followed after her, holding her hair back for her. The doorbell rang and Aubrey began to shake, pleading with her eyes for Amy to take care of it.

Amy tied Aubrey's hair back for her with a ponytail holder she had on her wrist and then rushed to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a very well dressed Professor Mitchell and Amy couldn't help but glare at the older man.

"You must be Amy!" He said, reaching a hand out for Amy to shake, but she just stared at the offending hand for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Aubrey's sick." With that, she slammed the door in his face and went back to Aubrey, who had finished puking and was now sitting on the toilet with her head between her knees. "He's gone."

"Thank you," Aubrey mumbled. She didn't ask how Amy got rid of the professor and Amy didn't offer up any information.

* * *

Later that night, Amy knocked gently on Aubrey's bedroom door, balancing a bowl of hot soup in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She waited until she heard the woman say "come in" before she entered the room. She all but ran to the dresser, setting down the bowl and tea quickly.

"That's fuckin' hot!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands on her sweatpants to alleviate the burning pain.

Aubrey placed her book down and looked at the food before turning her attention to Amy. "What's this for?"

Amy shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, I felt bad for freaking you out about the third date stuff and you didn't come downstairs for dinner so I brought you some." She paused and finally met the older woman's gaze. "Also, you like, threw up a lot in the bathroom, so I figured some soup would help settle your stomach..."

Aubrey smiled, thanking her as she picked up the bowl of soup and took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious."

"It's Campbell's."

Aubrey nodded and set the soup back down for a moment, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Amy climbed into the bed with her and laid back on the pillows. "I throw up when I stress out."

"Really?" Amy craned her neck to the side to gaze at Aubrey. "That sucks."

Aubrey agreed and took a sip of tea. "Don't feel bad for freaking me out," she said. "I'm actually quite thankful that you warned me."

"Warned you?" Amy sat up, propping herself up against the headboard. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Aubrey bit her lip. "Going out with Professor Mitchel was fun, but there was never really a spark. I mean, we kissed on our second date and I really got no enjoyment out of it. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to sleep with him if I could barely tolerate kissing him. And that whole third date rule-"

"It's not a rule," Amy interrupted. "But for guys it's like a goal."

Aubrey nodded, smiling at the Aussie. "I don't know why I continued to go out with him. And Beca already hates me so dating her dad is just icing on the cake."

"Why does Beca hate you?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Aubrey shrugged. "A lot of people at that school don't like me. They say I'm too controlling." She looked over at Amy, frowning when the girl didn't say anything. "You too?!"

"Well!" Amy laughed softly. "You gave me a list of color coordinated rules on my first day in America! Call me crazy, but I find that a bit controlling."

"It's not controlling!" Aubrey defended herself. "I'm just very organized!"

Amy laughed again and Aubrey couldn't help but join her. She laid back down and settled herself under the covers. "Well, I'm pretty tired."

Aubrey looked down at the girl. "Excuse you," she bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. "This is my bed."

"Yup," Amy snuggled herself into Aubrey's side. "And it's way more comfortable than mine. G'night!"

"Amy!"

* * *

At school the following Monday, Amy was getting some books out of her locker while talking to Stacie about the disastrous party the previous Friday night.

"She thought you were being raped?" Stacie exclaimed. "That's a little bit much, isn't it?"

Amy shrugged, "she's just very protective." She closed her locker door and once again came face to face with Beca. "Jesus, Bec!" Amy clutched a hand to her chest in fright. "You really need to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," Beca mumbled. "Look, I don't know what you did on Saturday, but thank you."

Amy and Stacie both frowned, confused by the alt girl's words. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My dad said he had a date with Ms. Posen, but when he got there he told me that you slammed the door in his face."

Amy ignored Stacie's snort of laughter behind her and narrowed her eyes at the short brunette. "And why are you thanking me?"

"Because I've been trying to break up my dad and Ms. Posen forever," Beca told her. "He doesn't need to crush another girl's heart."

Amy let a smile come to her face. Beca may put up of a front, but this proved that she cared more for Ms. Posen than she led on. "You're welcome, then."

The bell rang for class and Beca nodded at the girls, claiming she'll see them at Bella rehearsal after school.

"Ms. Posen was dating Beca's dad?" Stacie asked as she and Amy walked to class together.

"Apparently," Amy replied. "Nipped that one in the butt pretty quick, didn't I?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: OKAY - Once again, I have no idea what I'm writing. To me it's, crap. But whatever. I'm posting it anyway. Would LOVE some reviews if possible! And I promise in the next chapter to have some FatBump action. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy strolled through the halls, enjoying the silence as she walked back to her class from a quick bathroom break. She almost had a strange feeling like someone was following her, but after a few quick glances over her shoulder and finding no one there, she shrugged and continued on her way towards the stairwell. Not ten seconds later, a pair of arms wrapped around Amy from behind and lips pressed against her ear.

"Hey, baby, where ya off to?"

Amy quickly shoved Bumper off of her and turned to face him. "What do you want, Bump?"

Bumper placed a hand to his chest, feigning surprise. "Why the cold shoulder? I thought we hit it off pretty well on Friday.."

Amy let out a snort of laughter, humorlessly. "Hit it off? We made out a bit. That's it." She made a move to walk past him, but he blocked her.

"You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy it."

She didn't say anything for a moment and he took that as a good sign. "It wasn't repulsive," she shrugged. "But I was drunk. It's not ever going to happen aga-" He closed the space between them, his mouth covering her own. A whimper escaped her throat and for some reason that was completely unknown to Amy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She didn't know what kind of spell this douche had over her, but Amy could not resist him. Bumper's arms hugged her waist and he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

They should have heard the footsteps nearing them, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice, until it was too late.

"Ahem!"

Amy pushed Bumper away and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh shit," she mumbled when she realized just who caught them.

"Oh shit is right!" Stacie lightly laughed at her friend. "What the hell is this?" She gestured to the too of them, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" Amy ground out before Bumper could say anything. "Nothing is going on, okay?"

Bumper looked between the two, not sure what to say, except for, "Uhhh, I have to get back to class." And then he took off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah," Amy said, walking past Stacie. "I need to get back to class, too."

"Not so fast, you little minx!" Stacie called out, grabbing the short blonde's wrist to stop her escape. "I want details!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "There are no details, Stace. He just kissed me again."

"Again?" Stacie eyed her friend curiously. "What do you mean again?"

"It's no big deal," Amy sighed. "We made out a bit at Hood Night. I was drunk. Then he followed me in the hallway just now and kissed me when I had my guard down."

"And you tried pushing him away... right?"

Amy bit her lip, avoiding her best friend's gaze. Stacie gasped at Amy's silence, smacking the girl on the arm. "You kissed him back! And you're sober!"

"Ssshh!" Amy slapped a hand over Stacie's mouth. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Too late."

Both girls spun around at the sound of the principal's voice. "Oh," Amy smiled, falsely. "H-hey, Bree..."

"Don't you 'hey Bree' me, Patricia Wilson." Aubrey glared at her house guest.

"Patricia?!"

The two blondes ignored Stacie and continued to stare each other down.

"What are you two doing out of class?"

Stacie partially raised her hand. "I'm getting my homework from my locker."

"And I'm on my way back to class from the toilet," Amy added.

"Well," Aubrey glanced at Stacie. "If I recall, Ms. Benanti, your locker is on the third floor, not the second."

Stacie nodded, stepping back slowly. "Right, well, I guess I should be going then..."

Aubrey threw her a fake smile. "I would advise you to get your homework and immediately return to class."

"Yes ma'am." Stacie threw Amy and apologetic look and took off up the stairwell.

"And you," Aubrey looked down at Amy. "You can't keep doing this, Amy."

"Doing what?" Amy was getting annoyed.

"Roaming the halls." The tall blonde gestured to the hallway they were currently in. "You do know there are cameras, right?"

Amy looked at Aubrey with a blank, pale face. "Oh... I didn't-"

"How's Bumper?"

The question threw Amy for a loop and her stomach jumped into her throat. "B-Bumper?"

"I saw him kiss you." Aubrey raised an eyebrow and Amy gulped audibly. "I thought I had a rule, Ames."

Now, Amy was really annoyed. "Listen, Bree," she began, mimicking the older woman by crossing her arms over her chest. "I get that you have a "no boy" rule, but I can't help it. I'm stuck in this country for who knows how long and I have needs. I had a ton of boyfriends back home. If I called one my exes, they would be on the next flight out here just to praise the ground I walk on. You cannot deny me what a man can give."

Aubrey looked down onto Amy, slightly surprised and impressed. She licked her lips and let out a long sigh, shifting in her stance. "I can't stop you from seeing whoever you want to see, you're right. I find it's better that it's out in the open anyway, I don't want you to rebel against me somewhere down the road. But you need to respect my boundaries, okay?"

"Boundaries?"

Aubrey raised her hand, counting off her fingers. "One: No boys in my house, ever. Go to his house or something. Somewhere I can't see or hear you. Two: You do not talk to whoever you're with about me. Friends, boyfriends, whoever. I have my privacy and I don't need it blabbed all over the school."

"I wouldn't-"

"Three," Aubrey interrupted her and Amy frowned, her eyes narrowing at the principal. "Think about what you're doing and who you're doing it with before anything happens. If something goes wrong, they will send you back to Australia, Amy." Aubrey's face changed from authoritative principal to concerned parent. "Be careful. Please."

Amy's face softened and her shoulders deflated slightly, giving in to the woman's pleading blue eyes. "I will, Bree."

* * *

"Are you and Bumper dating, or what?"

Amy choked on the bite of pizza she just put in her mouth. She took a quick swig of her juice box and coughed a bit before answering her curious friend. "I'm sorry... What?"

Chloe and Cynthia Rose stared at Amy with a knowing grin while Stacie rolled her eyes, shoving a piece of lettuce in her mouth. "Give it up, Ames. You're so crushing on that idiot."

"I am not!" Amy defended, a little too loudly.

"Please," Stacie scoffed. "You totally have a toner for him."

"A what?!" Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"A toner... A musical boner?" Chloe explained the term as if it was something everyone should already know. "It's distracting."

"You guys are weird," Amy said, standing up from the lunch table. As if he knew he was being talked about, Bumper suddenly appeared next to her.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Amy and all the girls gave him an odd look.

"Please don't ever say that to me again." Amy brushed past him with her tray, heading towards the trashcan.

Bumper was hot on her heels, following her into the stairwell, and Amy had a flashback of earlier that week. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing the senior to bump into her from behind. Amy glanced up at the corner of the hall and found a tiny security camera. "Bumper, stop following me."

"Why?" His voice actually squeaked and Amy turned to look at him.

"Cause you're bothering me. I know you've been watching me all week. It's creepy."

Bumper slightly pouted and placed his hands on his hips, shifting nervously back and forth. "Look, Amy, I-I want to ask you out. On a date."

Amy's eyes widened, but she didn't respond, too shocked to say anything.

"I've been following you all week, hoping to gain the confidence to actually ask you out, but I bailed almost every time." He took a step towards her, invading her personal space, but Amy couldn't say she was bothered at all. "I really like you, Amy... Will you go out with me?"

She pursed her lips, contemplating her response. She could not deny the attraction she felt for him, but she felt like she also had a reputation to uphold. _Date_ one of the Treblemakers? Shouldn't there be some rule against that? She knew it was just a friendly game of competition between the two groups, but she felt like she would almost be betraying the girls. Looking at his hopeful face, Amy knew he wasn't trying to get into her pants or even trying to work some Bella information out of her. He genuinely seemed to like her.

Just as Amy opened her mouth to respond, Bumper's face fell, dejected. "I guess that's a no," he murmured. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Amy felt like a huge weight was settling on her chest, her face growing hot. "No, Bumper, wait!" She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"It's fine, Amy." He kept his eyes downcast.

"Are you crying?" She asked, shocked.

Bumper quickly shook his head back and forth, but refused to meet her eyes. "Nope. No, I'm not!"

"Bumper-"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and before Amy could explain anything to Bumper, he took off, blending in with the rest of the student body.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked, coming up behind Amy. "You look like someone just punted a puppy across the football field."

Amy shook her head, wiping the melancholy look off her face. "I'm fine. Just something on my mind."

* * *

Later that evening at the dinner table, Amy sat, staring off into space as she mindlessly pushed her food around her plate. Aubrey observed the girl from across the table, knowing the second Amy came into her office after school that something was off. She didn't say anything, though, she knew whatever was bothering Amy would eventually come out. Aubrey couldn't help but wonder.

"So, how was school?" Aubrey blurted out.

Amy didn't answer, still staring at her plate of spaghetti.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and took a small sip of wine, continuing. "I heard you got an A on your math test today." Still nothing. Pressing her tongue to the back of her teeth, Aubrey tried another tactic. "Did you hear who's knocked up?"

"What?" Amy's eyes snapped up towards the blonde. She loved juicy gossip. "Who?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, standing up to take her empty plate to the kitchen. "No one is pregnant." Frowning, she paused. "That I know of, at least." She dumped her plate in the sink and sighed, turning back to Amy. "Are you okay, Ames?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, confused, as she stood to take her full plate of pasta to the sink. "I'm fine, why?"

Aubrey watched as the Aussie dumped the untouched food back into the pot of leftovers. "Well, for one, you're not eating. And I know for a fact that spaghetti is your favorite." She noticed that Amy was avoiding her gaze. "And, two, you won't talk to me or look me straight in the face."

"I have to do my homework." She took a step towards the staircase, but Aubrey moved in front of her. "Excuse me."

"No," Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I usually refrain from confrontation," she ignored Amy's scoffing and continued, "but this time I'm putting my foot down. What's wrong?"

Amy glanced up at Aubrey, biting her lip nervously. "Bumper asked me out on a date."

Surprise covered Aubrey's features. She was expecting something that might actually be upsetting. Getting asked out usually isn't upsetting... "Oh?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah, and he's very adamant about it. But like, I've never... I..."

Aubrey waited patiently as Amy searched for the words. She had never seen the blonde at such a loss. Amy usually always spoke her mind, but tonight, Aubrey was seeing a different, completely vulnerable side of the teen.

"No one has... asked me out before." Amy admitted, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What?!" Aubrey couldn't help but shriek. "What about all your boyfriends?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call them boyfriends so much as I'd call them boy toys..." She smiled nervously, awaiting her guardians reaction.

"So," Aubrey paused, letting everything sink into her brain. "You've have a lot of third dates, is what you're saying?"

Amy nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect herself. "I've never properly dated someone."

Aubrey frowned. "But now Bumper's asked you out, and you're... upset?"

Let out a long breath, Amy looked around the kitchen, not sure how she felt. "I'm not upset. I'm... scared I guess."

"Well, do you like him?"

"... Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, sweetie." Aubrey wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders, giving the short girl a tight squeeze. "Let him woo you. See how you like it. And if it doesn't work out-"

"I know, I know... Break-up sex..." Amy nodded with a grin, nudging Aubrey slightly.

Aubrey screwed her face up into a terrified look. "No!" She exclaimed. "If it doesn't work out, it wasn't meant to be! God, do you think of anything other than sex?"

"Not lately!" Amy cried out. "I've been locked up like fucking Repunzel for the past two months!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm leaving this chapter here, cause I have nothing else to contribute to it. Next chapter will be Amy and Bumper's first date. And Stacie gets some troubling news. Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I need everyone to BEAR WITH ME. This chapter starts out oddly, but I don't want anyone to get discouraged. I just mostly write down what comes to mind. It is definitely an story even though sometimes it may not look like it. So, please do not get upset for where I took this chapter at the beginning. It ends on a good, FatBump note. Thank you for those reviewing and reading! This is the longest chapter and it only took me two days to write which is surprising. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a Beta.**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh God, oh my God!"

Amy turned from her locker to find her best friend frantically running towards her. "Uhh, Stace?"

"Amy!" Stacie grabbed Amy's arm roughly, ignoring the girl's wince of pain. "I need to talk to you! Now!"

"What's wrong?" Amy was more suspicious than she was concerned. Stacie had a knack for over exaggerating.

The tall brunette looked around the almost empty hallway. School ended 10 minutes ago and she was ever thankful that she caught Amy before the Aussie headed to the principal's office. "I talked to Donald-"

"Finally!" Amy exclaimed with a smile. "You've been ignoring him all week!"

Stacie slowly nodded, looking down at the floor. "He... He said..."

Amy's smile dropped from her face, the curiosity gone and the worry completely settling in. "Stacie?"

Stacie looked up with tears in her eyes. "He said I'm a bad kisser!"

Amy blankly stared at the girl, the words slowly sinking in. "I'm sorry, what?"

Stacie nodded, not sure what to add. "I told you guys always leave me when I kiss them! I thought it was because I always moved too fast. Apparently, it's because I suck at sucking face!"

"Stacie, calm down," Amy placed her hands on Stacie's shoulders awkwardly. The girl was freaking tall. "I'm sorry he said that. Maybe you just need to practice a bit?"

"How?!" Stacie screeched. "He's probably telling his friends how horrible I am and that my mouth is probably diseased!"

Amy successfully contained an eye roll at her friend's dramatics. "I don't know, Stace. There has to be someone who will be willingly to practice with you..." Amy dropped her hands from Stacie's shoulders and shifted her backpack.

They both paused, trying to think of someone who could help Stacie out. An idea popped into Stacie's head and she gasped suddenly.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Who?" Amy furrowed her brows, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stacie just continued to smile deviously at her shorter friend, her tongue pressed against the top of her teeth. Amy stared at the brunette, confusion covering her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy questioned. Stacie stared down at Amy, her perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised suggestively. The realization dawned on Amy suddenly, understanding her friend's silence. "No!"

"Amy!" Stacie whined. "Please! It's the obvious solution!"

Amy began walking hurriedly away, trying to escape the conversation and Stacie followed closely behind. "No, it's not! There are a million other options!"

Stacie reached out and grabbed Amy's arm, stalling the girl from walking further away. "You couldn't think of anyone! Come on! Please!"

Amy looked at Stacie's pleading eyes and pouty lips. After some initial thought, the Aussie sighed, looking down at the dirty hallway floors. "Fine... I'll do it."

Stacie shrieked with joy, embracing her friend tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, okay," Amy laughed softly, patting Stacie's back. "Come over tonight. Bring some snacks."

Stacie pulled back from the hug. "Ya sure _The Warden_ won't mind?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Aubrey's not a big deal. She just doesn't want boys in the house."

The two started walking down the hall towards the offices.

"Speaking of boys," Stacie said. "How are things with Bumper?"

Amy bit her lip, shrugging. "They'd be going a lot better if he would acknowledge my existence."

"Well, ya did kind of blow him off..."

Amy reached out and smacked Stacie on the arm. "I did not! I just... Never responded to him."

Stacie absently rubbed her stinging arm. "Which constitutes the term 'blowing him off'. If you would have actually said something, we could probably shorten that sentence to ' _blowing him_ ' by this point."

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!"

It was later that evening and the two girls were in Amy's room, dressed in their pajamas with an array of junk food spread about the bed. Aubrey didn't object to Stacie spending the night, but Amy knew if she came in and saw all the food in the bedroom, the blonde would throw a fit.

"What are we, twelve?" Amy asked her friend.

"Come on! It's fun!" Stacie said excitedly. "I'll go first."

Amy sighed, shoving a cookie in her mouth. "All right, truth or dare?"

"Ummmm, truth!"

Amy pursed her lips, thinking of something to ask. "Okay... When was your first kiss?"

Stacie stuck her tongue out. "Eugh, third grade. Justin Delfino. It was nonconsenual." She shuddered at the memory. "The little jackass planted one on me at a birthday party. I punched him in the face."

Amy let out a snort of laughter, throwing her head back as she imagined little Stacie punching some kid in the face for kissing her. "That's hilarious."

Stacie smiled, shrugging. "Your turn!" She crossed her legs Indian style, practically bouncing in her spot. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn," Stacie sighed. "I wanted you to pick dare..."

"Trying to get that kiss out of the way, yeah?" Amy grinned knowingly, shoving more food in her mouth.

The door suddenly opened and Aubrey poked her head in. "Do you guys need anyth- AMY!"

"What?!" Amy asked through a mouthful of twizzlers.

"You're getting chocolate all over the duvet!" Aubrey cried out, rushing towards the bed.

"No, we're not!" Amy replied.

Aubrey shoved Amy's shoulder and the Aussie shouted out as she fell over on the bed. "Look at this crap! You know you're not supposed to eat in here!"

Amy laughed as she sat back up. "I'll clean it up, I promise!"

"Now, Ames!"

Amy rolled her eyes and reached over to poke Aubrey in the side which made the tall blonde screech. "Don't!"

"You pushed me!"

"You're eating in my bed!"

"You ate in your bed last week!"

Aubrey bit her lip. "Actually, I didn't."

Stacie sat there, completely amused by the principal's and the student's antics, eating M&Ms.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Yes, you did? I brought you soup."

"When you fell asleep I threw it away." Aubrey admitted. "It was gross."

"It was Campbell's!"

"It's loaded with sodium and other crap!"

"Aubrey!"

"I drank the tea!"

"Who cares about the tea! I slaved for over 10 minutes on that soup!"

"Wow." Stacie commented.

Both blondes whipped their heads around to look at the brunette, whom they completely forgot was there. "What?!"

Stacie held her hands up, shaking her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

They both eyed her warily for a second. Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest, settling her eyes on Amy. "Clean it up, please." She turned to walk out of the room, calling out over her shoulder, " _Now_!"

Amy sighed, standing from the bed and began gathering the various wrappers and bags of junk food, tossing the empty ones in the trashcan and placing the uneaten ones on top of her dresser across the room. Stacie raised her eyebrow, watching as Amy did what the principal asked of her. When she was done, Amy sat back down on the bed nonchalantly.

A thought popped into Stacie's head and she grinned mischievously. "It's still your turn."

"I chose truth," Amy reminded her.

"Okay... What's going on with you and Ms. Posen?"

Amy scrunched up her nose, confused. "What do you mean?"

Stacie smacked Amy's knee. "You're _totally_ crushing on her!"

"What?!"

Stacie noted how Amy's accent suddenly was thicker and that a tiny blush was spread across her cheeks. "O-M-aca-G!"

"Stacie!" Amy slapped her friend back. "I am not! We're good friends. She's like a big sister."

"Who you have a huge toner for!"

"I promise you, I don't."

Stacie bit her lip, a smile on her face. "Whatever you say."

"Your turn." Amy changed the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Stacie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Right now?"

"Well, it was the whole point of this sleepover, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah! Yes, it was." Stacie nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, her face red with embarrassment.

Amy watched her friend, glad the spotlight was off her herself. "Well?"

"Right. Kiss. Yes. Okay."

Stacie slowly leaned forward, licking her dry lips. Amy complied, waiting patiently for the brunette to kiss her. Suddenly, she felt soft lips upon hers. Amy's eyebrows knit together as Stacie aggressively sucked on Amy's bottom lip. She now understood why the girl used the term "sucking face" earlier that day. Amy waited for the kiss to be over, wanting nothing more than to part from the sloppy kisser.

As if reading her mind, Stacie pulled back from the kiss, her eyes worried. "Well?"

Amy slowly wiped her lips with the back of her hand, throwing her friend a slightly supportive smile. "Well, it wasn't... Good...?"

"Damn it!" Stacie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I'm horrible!"

"You're not horrible." Amy scooted herself closer to the girl. "Let me show you how to win the pants off of any guy." She placed her hand delicately on Stacie's cheek and leaned in, tilting her head slightly. "You have to go slow and be gentle." She whispered. "Tease him a little. Stop right before your lips touch his, slowly lick your lips," she demonstrated, their noses touching. Stacie was enthralled with the blonde's instructions and Amy smiled. "And when you kiss him, make sure you keep control."

Every so slowly, Amy captured Stacie's lips between her own. The kiss was tender, soft, and a lot less awkward than than the first. Amy knew she was an amazing kisser. Everyone she ever kissed had told her so. Teaching someone to kiss like her was different, but not at all displeasing. She was horny after all. An image of Bumper popped into Amy's head and suddenly she imagined herself kissing the Treble.

Amy moved her hand to the back of Stacie's neck, ignoring the fact that Stacie had long hair and Bumper would have short. She deepened the kiss, her tongue darting teasingly into Stacie's mouth. She felt Stacie's hand move to her cheek and Amy whimpered, imagining Bumper's hand upon her face, in her hair, on her breasts-

"Amy, did you get the- oh my God!"

The girls parted quickly and turned their heads toward Aubrey who barged into the room. Amy glared at the older woman, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her. "Don't you knock?!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Aubrey held her hands up, sincerely apologetic. "You're right, I should have- I'm sorry." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"God, she is so fucking nosy!" Amy sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Well, you weren't exactly the nicest to her." Stacie mumbled.

Amy sat up, glaring at the brunette. "Excuse me?"

Stacie shrugged, averting her eyes. "She just walked in on us making out, Amy."

"Without knocking!" Amy interjected.

"Never mind that. You should go talk to her."

"Seriously?" Her tone changed from angry to defeated.

Stacie nudged the girl and Amy growled, hopping off the bed. Just as she reached for the handle of her bedroom door, both hers and Stacie's text message tones went off. Both girls grabbed their phones and check their messages.

"Riff-Off!" Stacie jumped up quickly.

"Wha?" Amy asked.

"Get dressed, Amy!" Stacie told her, stripping off her pajamas and changing into the clothes she wore over to the Aussie's house.

"What the fuck is a Riff-Off?!"

* * *

"Bree?" Amy knocked on her guardian's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

She waited a beat and then she heard a very soft "Yes" come from the other side of the door. Amy turned the knob and walked into the room slowly, her eyes looking around for the thin blonde.

"What do you want?" Aubrey asked from the pile of covers on the bed.

Amy couldn't help but smirk. "What are you doing under there?"

"Sleeping."

"You're lamp is still on."

"Maybe I'm afraid of the dark."

Amy snorted and climbed onto the bed, throwing the covers back off of Aubrey. "I wanna talk to you."

Aubrey sighed and sat up, facing the teenager. "I'm sorry I barged into your room. I should have knocked."

Amy pursed her lips, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, you should have. But I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was kind of... Distracted."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes slightly. "I could see that."

"It's not what you think," Amy interjected quickly. "Stacie was told she was a bad kisser and she wanted me to teach her how to kiss and then I got carried away cause I was thinking about Bumper and then you walked in-"

"Ames, calm down." Aubrey held her hand up. "Its fine. It just threw me for a loop a little."

Amy nodded again, looking down at her lap. "Another thing," she spoke up. "Stacie and I are leaving."

Aubrey frowned. "Where are you going?"

"The Riff-Off." Stacie said from the doorway and the two blondes' heads swiveled in her direction. "Sorry, I was totally ease-dropping. You two are adorable."

Amy smiled and looked back at Aubrey. "I'll call you when we are on our way home."

Aubrey nodded. "Be careful, girls. The Riff-Off is pretty competitive."

Amy paused in the middle of getting off the bed and stared at the principal. "How do you know what a Riff-Off is?"

"I told you, _silly girl_ ," Aubrey ignored Amy's glare at the nickname. "I practically invented that a cappella program."

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF-OFF!"

The Bella's turned to face Justin (ironically the boy who kissed Stacie in 3rd grade) as he explained the rules they had to abide by during the competition. Amy's eyes drifted as she noticed a certain Treble who had been occupying her mind for the past week. He caught her eye and then quickly looked away, turning to say something to Jesse. She felt a pull at her heartstrings. She wanted desperately to talk to him, to touch him. He was just across the empty pool, yet he felt miles away.

" _Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey_!"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and got her head back in the game, waiting for the Bella's turn to sing back at the other groups.

" _Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you_."

Amy walked up behind Stacie, joining in on the song, her eyes glued to Bumper. "Like you want me to! And I-"

" _And I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me_!"

Damn it, Jesse.

The Bella's lost the Riff-Off on a stupid technicality. Amy was upset, but she's was also completely distracted. She walked up to the Treblemakers, ignoring their cheering and grabbed Bumper's hand.

"Hey," she said softly. "Can we talk?"

Bumper's face changed and he looked at her stoically. Amy pleaded desperately with her eyes and finally the boy acquiesced, nodding his head. She pulled him with her out of the pool, telling Stacie as she passed her that she'd be right back. Once they were away from the crowd of teens, Amy felt Bumper pull his hand out of hers and stop walking beside her.

"What do you want, Amy?" he asked.

Amy turned to face him, biting her bottom lip. "I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've never been properly asked out before and I was just... surprised and scared." She paused for a moment, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "I really like you, Bumper. And I want to try this."

He stared at her, a soft smile covering his face. "Really? You sure?"

Amy nodded, grinning. She put up her hand, taking as step back. "But we have to actually date. I've always rushed through relationships. I've never really been courted."

"So," Bumper took a small step towards her. "I can't kiss you right now?"

Amy's breath hitched in her throat and she stared deeply into his eyes. "N-No..." she breathed out. "No." She shook her head and pressed a hand against his chest. "As much as I want to kiss you, I also want to do this right. But I will go out with you tomorrow night."

Bumper smirked at her and leaned down to quickly kiss her cheek. "I'll pick you up around seven."

* * *

"I can't believe how nervous I am."

Aubrey watched Amy from the doorway of the teenager's bedroom with a smile on her face. "It's your first date."

Amy smoothed down her red blouse and pulled up her skinny jeans. She turned from the full length mirror and grinned nervously at Aubrey. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Ames," she said, honestly.

Amy looked up and gave Aubrey a genuine smile. "Ya think so?"

Aubrey pushed off the door frame and walked towards the girl, fixing her curled locks that were dangling around the Aussie's shoulders. "I know so."

The doorbell rang and the two blonde's eyes widened.

"Holy shit," Amy whispered.

They walked out of the room together and headed down the stairs. "Just be yourself, Ames. And if you need anything, call me, okay?"

Amy nodded slowly, her nerves getting the best of her. She opened the front door and an easy grin made her way into her face when she saw an equally as nervous Bumper standing on the front stoop.

"Hi," he squeaked out.

"Hi," Amy replied bashfully.

"You two have fun, okay?" Aubrey said, squeezing Amy's hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Posen," Bumper nodded at the principal.

"Bye Bree." Amy gave the taller woman a quick hug and then followed Bumper down the walkway to his car.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Amy said as she and Bumper walked hand-in-hand around the park down the street from Aubrey's house.

"Me too," Bumper agreed. "We should definitely do it again. Soon."

Amy smiled and stopped at a bench, pulling Bumper down with her as she sat. They sat in silence for a few moments until Amy let out a shuddering breath. "Look, I know potentially, you're supposed to wait until the second date, but I need to do this before you take me home."

Bumper looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

Amy stared at him for a second before she leaned in, her mouth inches from his. "This." And then she kissed him, softly, tenderly, like she taught Stacie to do the night before. But this was so much different than kissing Stacie. With Bumper she felt sparks go off, her heart raced, her palms began to sweat. Bumper was a great kisser, she knew that from their mini-makeout sessions at Hood Night and in the hallway.

Their lips parted for a split second and then came together again, this time a little more intensely. Warning bells began to ding in Amy's head and she slowly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Bumper's as they breathed heavily.

"We should stop," she said.

The boy nodded and unwillingly moved away, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. Amy accepted his hand with a quiet "thank you" and then they began walking back towards the house in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the front door, Amy turned to face Bumper with a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said. "This was the best first date I've ever been on. And I can say that whole-heartedly."

"Me too," he grinned shyly.

They both stared at each other, nervous again. Bumper finally broke the tension by placing a delicate kiss upon her lips.

"I'll call you," he told her.

She bit her lip, nodding. He turned and head towards his car and Amy got her keys from her purse, opening the front door. As soon as she stepped foot into the house, a hand snatched out and grabbed her arm excitedly.

Aubrey was practically jumping up and down and Amy let out a short laugh.

"Tell me _everything_!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: End chapter six! I realize it's a lot of dialogue and I apologize for that, but like I said previously, I write what comes to mind. So, I have no idea what the next chapter will be so, sorry if it might take me a little while to update. Review s'il vous plait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: SO SORRY for the insanely long wait on the update! I kinda lost my mojo, got crazy busy at work and school, and then got hooked on Glee and joined the Samcedes train, but here I am again with a new BSHS update! Sorry if it isn't the greatest update, I haven't written in weeks! Thanks to those that have continued to support and follow this story, it really means a lot!**

* * *

One month had passed since Bumper and Amy's first date. They held hands in the hallway, shared small goodbye kisses in the afternoon, and hung out on the weekends. Amy had made a deal with herself that she would only allow Bumper to go so far when it came to _alone time._ On their second date at the roller skating rink, she let him kiss her as many times as he wanted, even though she initiated many of those kisses herself, resulting in them falling quite a few times. When Amy limped home later that evening, all Aubrey could do was roll her eyes and try not to laugh at the girl's pained expression.

"I bruised my ass," she muttered as she trudged up the stairs. Aubrey let out a small snort behind her hand and Amy yelled down, "It's not funny!"

On the third date, she allowed his hands to roam, but only over the clothes and only to her ass. She, on the other hand, had to refrain strongly from traveling south towards his belt buckle. She had gone without sex for months, she could hold off just a little longer. This relationship was special to her and she really wanted to get it right this time.

And now, on their fourth date, Amy decided to take things a bit further.

They had just gotten back from the football game and Bumper offered to make Amy dinner. His parents were conveniently gone for the weekend so they would have the house to themselves. Amy had told Aubrey that she was spending the night at Stacie's and surprisingly, Aubrey believed her. (Stacie had used a similar story seeing as Donald's parents were also gone...)

When they had arrived at the house Bumper found it was only polite that he give her a short tour of the house, starting with his bedroom. Two minutes later, they were on Bumper's bed, mouths fused together and their tongues battling for dominance. Bumper's hands were caressing her sides and even daring to run along the underside of her breasts. Amy moaned low in her throat. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged. Getting the hint, Bumper trailed his lips to her neck and collarbone, placing feather light kisses there. They were both suddenly ever grateful that she had chosen a low-cut v-neck shirt today, for it provided easy access to her soft skin. He kissed her all over, trying to find her most sensitive spot. When Amy let out a gasp, he smiled against the side of her neck. He stuck his tongue out and gave the area a small lick. Amy sighed and titled her head to the side for him. A quick nip of his teeth caused her to gasp again and then moan as he soothed the area with his tongue and lips.

He pulled away and viewed his work. Just below the shell of her ear was a perfectly formed hickey. Smiling in satisfaction, Bumper put one final kiss to finish it off and then sat up to look down at her. A smirk covered Amy's lips and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Happy now?" she asked.

Bumper pursed his lips and let his eye travel down from her face to her chest. "Almost."

Biting her lip, Amy tried and failed to hide her grin. "Oh?" She feigned innocence as she reached for his wrists, bringing his hands to her breasts. "And how about now?"

Bumper was practically drooling at the feel of her heavy breasts in his palms. He'd been dreaming about these babies for weeks and now, here he was touching them for real. Still, he didn't want to push her any further than she was willing to go. "Amy," he pulled his hands back slowly and placed them on his thighs. Amy frowned at him, disappointed. "Just because I want to, doesn't mean we have to."

She melted at his words. He really did care for her and that was definitely more important than getting to second base. Except for that fact that her tits were literally aching for someone else's touch rather than her own. Since she and Bumper began going out, Amy had to find solace with her own hands and a vibrator that she named Mr. Dicks McGee. She needed a man's touch, damn it.

"I want this, Bumper." She grabbed his wrists again and placed his hands back on her chest. "Please?"

Bumper responded by squeezing her tits gently. Amy mewled and put her hands on top of his, showing him what she liked. He leaned down and captured her lips as he continued to play with her soft mounds. Amy was in heaven. Between Bumper's tongue and the caresses of his hands, her body felt like jell-o. She suddenly wretched her mouth his and pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips. She reached for her shirt and lifted the material up and over her head and then unhooked the front clasp of her bra, tossing the offending item behind her. She tugged on his hands and he sat up. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and reattached their lips.

She moved one hand into his hair and forced his head down her neck to her tits. Bumper wasted no time in snaking his tongue out and began lapping at her puckered nipple. Amy threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips into his. Bumper grunted at the feel of her gently grinding against his jean clad dick.

He pulled away from her tempting breasts and kissed back up to her lips. After a few breathtaking kisses, they parted for air.

"I'm sorry," she huffed out, pressing her forehead against his.

"For what?" he breathed, pecking her lips quickly. "That was amazing."

Amy shook her head, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. "I'm rushing things. I don't want to rush into this."

Seeing the vulnerability and uncertainty in her eyes, Bumper brushed her bangs out of her face. "Baby?"

Amy climbed off of his lap and crawled under the covers, pulling the sheets over her exposed chest. Bumper laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pressed himself against her back. They lay for for a few moments as Amy gathered her thoughts.

"I had many boyfriends back home and I wasn't shy when it came to sex. In fact, I loved sex and barely waited til the third date to fuck a guy." She paused and turned in his arms to gauge his reaction. "But I never cared for those boys... I've never been able to hold down a relationship because once we had sex, what was the point of continuing seeing each other? And it hurt, more than I thought it could." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly before she continued. "But you're different, Bumper. I really like you and I'm glad I decided to wait. I want to explore this relationship without the pressure of sex. So, I'm sorry for pushing you or getting your hopes up..."

"Ames, you don't have to feel sorry about that. Every moment I get with you is amazing and sure, I can't wait until the next time I get to play with your beautiful tata's again, but at the same time, I can wait, you know? I never want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. I'm not like most guys."

Amy smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again, but Bumper pulled back. She frowned at him when he wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Since we're revealing things about ourselves, I guess I have to tell you something..."

Amy gave him a look. "You're not a girl, are you?"

Bumper threw his head back and laughed. Amy smiled. She felt his erection earlier when they were making out, but she couldn't ignore the small part of her that was insanely nervous about what he was about to say.

"No," he said, still chuckling lightly. "I'm definitely not a girl." He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin."

Amy stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry?"

Bumper avoided her gaze. "I mean, I almost had sex, one time, last year with a girl named Emma, but then her dad came in and it was a huge ordeal-"

"Bumper," Amy tried to interrupt.

"-And then no one wanted to go out with me because instead of explaining what happened, Emma lied and said we _did_ have sex when we _didn't-_ "

 _"Bump,"_ she tried again.

"-And she told the whole school that I sucked in bed and that I had a small dick and-"

"Bumper!"

"Huh?"

Amy let out a soft laugh. "It's okay."

"What?"

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his nose. "I don't care if you're a virgin. It's actually kind of a relief. Now there really is no pressure when we do have sex."

He grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Amy returned home around 1 am, sneaking quietly through the front door and up the steps to her room. She and Bumper agreed that it wasn't wise for her to stay the night like they planned. Temptations were too high and their hormones were too crazy. Just as she reached the top of the steps, the hall light flickered on and Amy came face to face with Aubrey.

"Holy shit!" she screamed. "What the fuck, Bree?!"

"Why are you home?" Aubrey asked. "I thought you were a murderer, you scared the crap out of me."

"What were you going to attack me with?" Amy took in her friend's short nightie, bunny slippers, and thick rimmed glasses. "Your sexy librarian sleepwear?"

"Of course not," the tall blonde rolled her eyes. "I was gonna use this." She pulled a handgun from behind her back.

"Jesus Christ!" Amy exclaimed. "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"Anyway," she waved her hand around and Amy's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Stop waving that thing around! You're gonna shoot me!"

"It's not loaded!" Aubrey told her. "It's just part of a Halloween costume."

Amy stared at her host, a look of incredulity covering her face. "And what if your attacker had a gun? Were you gonna use sound effects from your mouth and pretend to shoot? I thought you were smart?"

Aubrey shoved Amy's shoulder and the Aussie let out a laugh. "Anyway," she tried again. "Why are you home? I thought you were staying at Stacie's."

"Oh, um," Amy wracked her brain for an excuse. "Her parents got into a huge fight and I didn't want to be there for that, nor listen to it for the whole night so I left."

"Uh huh," Aubrey clicked her tongue and quickly glanced at the red blotches that covered Amy's chin, neck, and chest. "And what, pray tell, is all over your neck and chest?"

Amy blanched. "Ummmm..."

"Amy!" Aubrey exclaimed, smacking the girl on her upper arm. "Were you at Bumper's?"

There was no use lying about it. Telling Aubrey that Stacie had facial stubble and they were making out like college girl's didn't make sense in her head. "Yes, I was at Bumper's," she confessed. "But before you start the whole lecture, let me just tell you that we didn't have sex."

Aubrey's face softened slightly, but she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. "Look, Amy, I don't care if you and Bumper have sex or not. You're a big girl, you make your own decisions. I only ask that you don't lie about where you are. I'd rather know you're safe than not know where you're at, at all, okay?"

Amy nodded, frowning. "Sooooo," she drawled, glancing to side. "No safe sex lecture?"

"No," Aubrey shook her head with a mischievous smirk. "Not tonight."

"Aubrey-"

"First thing in the morning, I'm waking you up and we're going to talk about about the art of abstinence."

"Fuck me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the delay in updates, I'm sorry for the corniness, and I'm sorry for ending it where I did. It's hard to get back into the groove of things. So, please review, all criticism is accepted. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Amyyyy!" Aubrey ran into Amy's room and jumped onto the bed on top of Amy. "Wake up!"

Hmmph!" Amy groaned and tried to pull the covers over her head, but Aubrey was straddling her waist and preventing the covers to budge. "Aubrey! Get off me!"

Aubrey smiled and began to bounce on her young friend. "Today is sectionals! Get up!"

Amy cracked an eye open and glared. "That isn't until tonight."

"Come onnn," the blonde drawled. She leaned over and kissed Amy's nose affectionately. "Don't make me tickle you."

Amy tried and failed to ignore the warmth that spread through her body from Aubrey's sweet kiss. Never in her life did anyone treat her as Aubrey did. Since the high school principal picked Amy up from the airport all those months ago, she received nothing but warmth, love, and compassion. It made her feel like she belonged, a feeling she never had back in Australia.

"You wouldn't dare," she raised an eyebrow. "Not unless you have some sort of death wish." Her eyes narrowed as she watched Aubrey lift her hands up wiggled her fingers teasingly. "Aubrey-" Amy tried to warn, but it was too late as Aubrey lowered her hands lightning fast and began tickling her sides. The young blonde squealed and squirmed beneath her, pleading the older woman to stop.

"Are you going to get up?" Aubrey asked, never ceasing her devil hands.

"Yes, you bitch!" Amy screamed, still trying to wriggle from under her.

Aubrey let out a full laugh and collapsed onto the bed next to Amy. She propped her head up on her arm and gazed down at the teen.

Amy peered up at Aubrey, admiring her features as she bit her lip nervously. "Bree, can I tell you something?"

Aubrey knit her eyebrows together. "Sure, you can tell me anything."

Amy played with her fingers, not sure how to word what she was feeling. "I, uh... I wanted to thank you... for everything. I've never had someone who cares for me like you do." At Aubrey's confused look, Amy sighed and decided to elaborate. "I mean, my dad ran off when I was ten and my mom is just a piece of work who has zero affection, especially when it comes to me, and I thought that my life was going to end up exactly like hers - that I'd be pregnant by the time I turned seventeen and my child would have a deadbeat father and I'd end up resenting her and sending her off to a foreign country all by herself..." She wasn't sure when she started crying, but in a second Aubrey was gathering her in her arms.

She took a moment to calm herself, burying her head int he older woman's chest. When she controlled her tears, she looked up and smiled slightly. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you. And I am so thankful that you showed me what love really is."

Aubrey felt tears gather in her own eyes, her entire being filled with the utmost affection for the girl in her embrace. She smiled down at her and squeezed her even tighter. "I love you, too."

They lay there content and Amy felt sleep begin to overtake her when Aubrey suddenly jumped out of the bed.

"Well, let's get a move on!" She ripped the covers from Amy's body and smirked as the teen screamed into her pillow in frustration.

* * *

Amy was drunk. And not like, tipsy, giggling, and a bit uncoordinated drunk. She was fall down, slurring her words, could barely see _drunk_. It was the night of sectionals and Claude (now known as Unicycle since receiving his newest birthday gift) was throwing a celebration party. The Bellas got 1st place and the Treblemakers came in a close 2nd.

A few of the boys complained that they were cheated because of the outfits the girls were wearing made the judges vote for them. Amy had rolled her eyes, but didn't necessarily disagree. It was her idea to make the outfits a little more risquee, convincing the girls to wear black corsets with see through black tights, short, black, skin-tight shorts and a top hat. They sang a mash-up of "Mama Makes Three" from the TV show _Smash_ and "All That Jazz" from the musical _Chicago_. It was a huge hit, the crowd immediately went wild with their sexy dance moves and flirtatious glances.

She stumbled down the halls of Uni's house, trying to find the bathroom. She turned the corner and opened a door on her left. She squinted her eyes and flicked the lights on, walking in on some couple fucking on a bed. "Whoops!" she giggled. "M'bad." Turning back around without even bothering to close the door, she walked across the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. She entered the room and struggled to removed her shorts and tights, but did so luckily. After relieving herself, she stood and began to open the door when someone walked in.

Amy's eyes opened wide when she saw a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed boy nonchalantly glance her way. She didn't know who this boys was, but her face suddenly became beet red and her heart pounded in her chest as a pool of liquid rushed between her legs. He was hot as hell and was not so discreetly eye-fucking her.

"Amy, right?" he asked. Amy slowly nodded her head and licked her lips. "I've been watching you all night," he told her, his voice gruff. He stepped towards her and Amy backed against the cool tile of the wall. "You're so sexy when you dance." His finger trailed across the bottom of her chin and he bucked against her quickly. She let out a soft whimper as she felt the bulge in his jeans. "As soon as I set my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to fuck you." The mysterious boy leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear and Amy gasped. "I wanted you to put those gorgeous lips on my cock and suck me off and then I'd bend you over and fuck you from behind. How's that sound?"

Still alcohol induced, Amy nodded her head and grunted in pleasure as one of his hands moved from her chin to her breast and the other grabbed her ass. She lifted her head and stared at him, letting out quiet moans when he swiped his thumb across her hard nipple through her corset. He closed the little distance there was between them and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, Amy seemed to lift from a fog. His lips were chapped and his tongue was rough. It felt like he was trying to suck her face off and suddenly his hands were grabbing her too hard. An image of Bumper flashed into her mind and she quickly raised her hands to tried shoving him off of her.

"Come on, baby," the buff blonde groaned, trying to reattach their lips. "You know you want me."

"No!" She moved away from his incessant lips and gasped when he pressed himself even more into her, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the wall by her side. She was trapped and she felt a tightening in her chest out of fear. She tried to avoid his mouth, but he was able to capture her lips again, his teeth biting too hard on her bottom lip. Just as she tasted blood on her tongue, she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize- _oh my God_."

Amy's eyes snapped opened and she peered around the tall boy to find the eyes of her boyfriend staring at the scene before him. "Bumper!" She exclaimed, finally shoving the mystery man off of her. "It's not what it looks like!"

He shook his head, his face red with anger. "Really, Amy?" he growled. "So it doesn't look like you're about to fuck this douche?"

"Who is this, Amy?" The guy asked. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"Yes," Bumper answered for her. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Whoah, sorry, man," he apologized, his hands held up in surrender. "She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"Oh, she didn't?" Bumper kept his eyes locked on Amy, crossing his arms over his chest.

Amy scoffed and shoved the boy. "I don't even know you, jag-off! You just came in here and started kissing me!" She stepped towards Bumper, but he backed away. "Please, just let me explain."

"No need," Bumper shook his head sadly. "You told me you weren't ready," he said dejectedly. "You wanted us to wait. And now, I come in here to see that you're trying to fuck a random stranger?"

"Bumper, I-"

"No," he took another step back. "I don't want to hear it. I have to go." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom and made a beeline for the front door.

Amy quickly followed after him, giving the mysterious boy a swift unexpected kick in the balls on her way out. "Bumper!" she called out as she reached the front porch. He was already in his car, the car that was her ride there. "Bumper! Please!"

He started the car and backed out of the driveway as she tried to run to him. The car sped off as Amy collapsed in the middle of the driveway, tears spilling down her face rapidly. She didn't even notice the cold, November air that chilled her bones as her body wracked with sobs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I was going to delve into this chapter a bit further, but I decided to just leave it for the next one... Please review! And don't lose faith, this will have a happy ending, I promise!**


End file.
